


Showers

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sometimes Peter’s as thoughtless as an animal.





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The bathwater is pleasantly warm—a delight to step into, especially compared to the frigid ice outside her doorstep. Valerie sighs, sinking down into its murky depths. Her legs stretch out, toes nudging the rounded end, and her head leans back against the brim. She takes a moment just to enjoy the fresh heat and the calm lap of the water at her skin. Then she sucks in a breath and reaches over the edge, collecting a cloth from the nearby stool. The soap sits next to it. She takes turns rubbing both across her body—diligently spreading suds and gently wiping them away. Water is at a premium outside of the village, and it takes so long to boil that baths come few and far between. Valerie revels in the feeling of finally being _clean_.

She’s just begun to hum a lilting song when something falls off the counter in the corner. Her head whips around, muscles tensing on instinct. She hears a loud bang from outside. The cloth and soap both fall between her legs, forgotten. Valerie sits up, ready to leap out of the tub, snatch a towel, and run for her life if she should have to. It’s unlikely. But the woods are traitorous, and Peter’s still away on his hunt.

The wooden covers over the window clatter open. Valerie’s eyes snap to the opening, going wide as an enormous shadow bursts through it—she barely has time to scream. The massive wolf lands right in the bathtub, and her legs withdraw just in time to avoid being crushed. Water splashes everywhere, the tub nearly upending as it tilts with the wolf’s mammoth weight. Her end lifts off the floor. She slides down into the human body of her boyfriend. 

He’s become a man again, fully dressed and drenched with water. He’s grinning like the feral predator that he’s become. Valerie lurches back just so she can shove his shoulders. She half-yells, half-hisses, “_Peter!_”

He chuckles low in his throat, growling out, “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

She punches his chest. He absorbs the impact without so much as a wince, as she knew he would. Half the bathwater’s now on the floor around them, the tub only full up to her waist. It doesn’t bother her that she’s naked, but it does bother her that he isn’t. They’ll need to hang his clothes to dry, and in their cold winter, that could take a while. 

She also much prefers him naked in general. He must know that, because he just smiles at her, waiting for her to melt. 

Inevitably, she does. She mutters, “You’d best clean that up when we’re done.”

He agrees, “When we’re done.”

She pouts, but then gets over it, and kisses him.


End file.
